The Untraveled Road
by allietheepic7
Summary: Our favorite Merc with a Mouth gets a job in England...he came for the money, he left with a brother. Deadpool. 5 year old Harry. Now condensed into one fic for easier location. Spideypool
1. Chapter 1

_**No Single Universe but This One**_

**Part 1 of the Untraveled Road Universe**

**By Allietheepic7**

"Ah, Jolly Old England!" The dashingly handsome Deadpool exclaimed merrily as he entered the painfully normal neighborhood of Little Wittington, or some shit. He didn't know. That's the author's job.

[What's with all the adjectives?]

{And why is it jolly? It's raining!}

"Ask the author, it's her fault." The Merc with a Mouth said. "Now…where the fuck is Number 4 Privet Drive?"

After much searching and scarring the crap out of one little old lady with a shit-ton of cats, Deadpool finally found the house of his nearly departed victim. It was…depressingly regular.

{Can we get chimichangas after we unalive this guy?}

[I don't think they have Mexican food in England, Yellow.]

"Blasphemy!" the merc cried as he kicked down the front door with a loud crash. He entered the perfect house {Perfection is overrated} and greeted the shocked family of 3 with a smile and twin 22 caliber guns. "Evenin' guvnor!" he said in his cheesiest English accent.

An extremely fat man [He should probably lose a few pounds. In blood.] turned a particular shade of purple. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are!? Barging into _respectable _people's homes!"

"I am the amazing, spectacular, incredible—"

{Stop stealing superhero adjectives!}

"—Deadpool!" Wade smiled, expecting the usual screams of horror or the ever common "Please, God, no!" The three stared blankly at him.

{How'd a walrus and a horse created a pig?}

[I don't know.]

"Doesn't matter!" Deadpool exclaimed as he fired a warning shot into the TV. The blond piglet promptly fainted. "Well, that was over dramatic. The author didn't have to make the kid pass out."

[She didn't want to traumatize the kid by making him watch the deaths of his parents. Even she's not that cruel.]

"Good point," the Merc said and focused her sights on the walrus. "I'm going to assume that your wife is not a transgender and say that you are Vernon Dursley. Is that correct?" Mutely, the couple nodded.

[I've never seen that color of purple before.}]

{Let's call it Fat-Man-Exploding.}

"That's a good name," Deadpool agreed. "Now, Mr. Walrus—"

"Aunt 'Tunia, I'm done with the garden now."

Now, most people who write fanfiction seem to think that starvation makes a person seem younger, primarily due to lack to height and body weight. This is mostly true, which is why when our favorite mercenary first saw Harry Potter, he thought the child was barely 3.

[He's 5.]

{You sure?}

[Yes. I can also see his bones. He's neglected, if not right-out abused.]

{Oh…Can we kill them now? I really want to kill them now.}

"In a minute," he muttered before bounding forward to crouch in front of the kid. "Heya, buddy!" the merc said.

"Hi…" The kid stared up at Deadpool with big, scared eyes and the anti-hero felt his heart break a little.

{Kill? Please?}

[Not in front of the kid, Yellow.]

The child was covered in mud, obviously having just been outside in the rain. His black hair was stuck to his forehead and his pathetic excuse for clothes were soaking. "Come on, kiddo. You go in the kitchen, while I talk to your family, okay?" Deadpool practically pushed the kid into the other room and went back. Two shots rang out, followed by two thuds.

[Won't the pig be traumatized by waking up to his dead parents?]

{Not our problem.}

Deadpool went into the kitchen and saw the kid was standing in the center of the room, careful not to touch anything. The Merc sat on the floor in front of him. "Hi!" he exclaimed, smile visible through his mask. "I'm Deadpool, infamous Merc with a Mouth! But you can call me Wade!"

The kid glanced at him from under his bangs, looking to all the world like a kicked puppy. "I'm Harry," he said quietly.

The mercenary pulled a towel out of one of his (interdimensional) Pockets and draped it over Harry's head. The kid's mouth made a small 'o' in surprise before he started drying off.

[Cute kid.]

{Let's keep him.}

[He's not some pet that you can get rid of when you get bored, Yellow. Our life is no life for a child!]

{I'm not going to get bored and we can keep him safe! Plus, I bet Spidey would love to babysit for us when we're off on a mission!}

[*sigh* we'll ask.]

"So, what's there to eat in this place?" Harry stared wide-eyed as Deadpool rooted around the fridge. Vegetables, ew. Pasta, ew. Pizza! Everyone likes pizza! The Merc whipped out the cold treat and plopped it on the table. "Here we are! Hope you like—" he checked the box, "Hawaiian! Score!"

"I-I've never had any." Harry said timidly as he got a slice. He glanced fearfully towards the living room.

"Oh, don't worry about them, I took care of it." Deadpool waved away his worries. "Your family has offered for you to stay with me for a while, if you want."

Harry looked up from his pizza. "Y-You _want_ me?" Hope lit up his emerald eyes. He sounded like no one had ever wanted him around before and Wade could sympathize.

"Of course I do!" The Merc exclaimed, throwing his arms up. "I've always wanted a little brother!"

[Liar.]

{Shh…}

The boy seemed to consider it. "How long will I be staying with you?"

"Forever, if you want."

Harry's eyes grew comically wide before a banana-peel grin over took his features. "Yes!"

{Yay!}

"Yay!" Deadpool and Yellow cheered in union while White would have face palmed if he had a face. Or a palm. The Merc reached into one of his Pockets and tried to find some clothes for his new baby bro. It was unacceptable for the brother of a world famous mercenary to be dressed in only rags!

While Wade didn't carry any clothes for a malnourished 5 year old, he always carried his Spiderman hoodie with him. With great sacrifice on his part, he gave the hoodie to Harry. "Here, put this on."

The sweatshirt went past his knees and Deadpool had to roll the sleeves up 6 times just to see the kid's fingertips. Harry raised the hood and it fell neatly over his eyes.

{Aww…}

The Merc picked Harry up. He was going to have to fake some records for the kid and probably hide all the weapons. But as Deadpool exited the house with Harry in his arms, there was no regret.

Now, how was he going to get back to New York?

{We could steal an airplane?}

Good enough.

**A/N: This is the first in a series of oneshots. The only reason it's in the X men area is because it's the only one where Deadpool is a character. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kill Them With Your Kindness**

**Part 2 of the Untraveled Road Universe**

**By Allietheepic7**

Peter really hadn't given much thought to Deadpool's family life until the mercenary had ambushed him about babysitting his little brother. Though, to be fair, Peter preferred not to think about the infuriating man and his inability to make sense. It was hard to avoid the real thing kidnapping you, however.

"~Please, Spidey!" Deadpool begged as he hugged Peter's legs to prevent the hero from leaving. "Come on, it's only for a few hours! The author insists that it's a good idea and will help prevent separation anxiety!"

Peter shook his head. This man… "I _do_ have a city to defend, remember?"

"I can totally do that!"

"Can't you call anyone else?"

"Cable's refusing to talk to me and I don't want Harry to be traumatized by Logan just yet. Please? If not for me, then do it for Harry!"

The child in question was peeking at them from over the back of the couch. Peter admitted that the kid was cute, with his floppy hair and huge eyes…that were slowly filling with tears. Crap.

Peter sighed, rubbing a hand over his mask. "Fine," he said. "Just…don't kill anyone."

"Aye, Captain!" Deadpool sprung up and saluted. He hugged Harry tightly and said, "You make as much trouble for Spidey as you can, okay Hare-Bear?"

The kid buried his face in the Merc's shoulder. "Y-You're coming back, right?" he asked in a quiet voice. Peter flinched slightly.

"In 3 hours, kiddo. Can you wait that long?" Harry nodded and, with a mask-kiss on the head, the mercenary left the apartment.

This left Peter and Harry staring at each other owlishly. Needing to break the silence, Peter held his hand out to the kid. "You probably know this, but my name is Spiderman."

"You're on my sweatshirt."

Peter blinked in surprise. "What?"

In response, Harry got off the couch and went into one of the 2 bedroom. Now that Spiderman wasn't distracted, he could properly take in the changes to the red-and-black Merc's apartment. The piles of weapons and food contains had been removed, revealing newish furniture. It actually looked…_clean_.

Harry reappeared, this time wearing…a Spiderman hoodie. Huh. The hoodie was way too big for the kid, swamping him…but it looked good on the 5 year old. "See?" Harry said and rubbed his cheeks with a yawn, his button nose scrunching up.

Peter smiled. Cute. "So, Harry, what do you like to do for fun?" Harry's eyes lit up and he grabbed Spidey's hand to drag him over to the kitchen table. It was mostly clear, except for a pile of children's books at the end. Harry grabbed one excitedly.

The hero laughed. "You like to read books too!"

Harry nodded. "Wade helps," he said. "He's a good big brother. I'm glad he got me."

"What do you mean, he got you?"

Harry shuffled and looked at his feet as though they're the most interesting things in the world. "I…used to live with my aunt and uncle. They didn't like me very much… But then Wade found me, so everything's okay now!" He gave Spidey and painfully fake smile. "Can you read this to me, please?" he offered the book.

The obvious attempt to change the subject didn't slip past Peter, but he let it go. The book was one he'd read as a child, The Hobbit. "Of course I'll read it to you." Harry exhaled with relief.

The hero and the child settled on the couch, Harry sitting in Peter's lap. Peter rolled up his mask some so he could speak clearly and began to tell the adventure.

When Peter had reached the dwarves' arrival in the Shire, Harry started to yawn. By the time they'd started their journey, Harry was fast asleep, his little hands clutching spandex.

Peter stifled a yawn. He had barely slept at all last night and the couch was surprisingly comfortable… He'd tried to shake himself of his stupor. Deadpool would probably kill him if he fell asleep on the job. But he was so tired… Peter's head dropped to the arm of the couch and he was soon slumbering like the 5 year old.

This was where Deadpool found them several hours later. He crept through the window, half expecting something to be destroyed even if Harry didn't mean to break electronics. But to his and the voice's surprise, he came home to Harry and Spidey cuddling on the sofa.

{Aww…}

"Aww…" Deadpool smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Harry's forehead. After a second's hesitation, he did the same to Spidey.

[Didn't we promise not to be too shippy in this fanfic?]

{It's a stupid promise. Long live Spidypool!}

Deadpool agreed with Yellow. The hero was a gymnast in spandex with an ass you could bounce a quarter off. Who couldn't ship that ass with him? He could write poetry about that ass!

Wade got a spare blanket and draped it over the two. As he was tucking them in, Harry woke up. "Wade…?" he asked sleepily.

"Shh…" Wade whispered and pet Harry's head. "Go back to sleep."

"M'kay…" Harry buried his head back into Spidey's chest. Wade silently took out a camera and snapped a few pictures for the scrapbook.

[We have a scrapbook?]

Deadpool looked at his room and scowled in remembrance of the paper work he had to do. His landlord was on his back to get Harry enrolled in a school. Harry didn't need school! Deadpool could teach him everything he needed, like weapons training, hacking, and chimichanga making. Spidey could probably teach him anything else. But _noooooo_, keeping him from school was _illegal!_

[The police would take him away if you didn't and then he'll be alone in the System. Do you want that to happen to him?]

"No!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Lights Will Guide You Home**

**By Allietheepic7**

**Part 3 of the Untraveled Road Universe**

Harry liked the park.

He didn't like the kids in the park. They were too loud and some of them reminded him of Dudley. But the sandbox was nice. The other kids thought that sandboxes were for babies, but Harry never got to play in one so he liked it.

Wade insisted on going to the park ever since Spidey suggested it. Harry thinks Wade _like likes_ Spidey. It explains why he always lets the hero order him around.

Where was Wade? Harry looked up just as a series of cop cars raced past. Oh, that's where he was. Wade always seemed to get in trouble with the police while they were out, but Harry didn't know why. Maybe the police had something against red costumes.

Harry looked back at the sand castle he was failing to make and gasped in shock. A snake! It was long with blue and green scales, slithering out of the grass and into the sand. "Ssstupid humansss…"

Harry frowned. "Excuse me, but are you talking?"

"Ssspeaker?" The snake flicked its tongue at him. "There isss a ssspeaker here?"

"How are you speaking English?"

There was an odd hissing noise and Harry realized the snake was laughing. "Sssilly ssspeaker, I am not ssspeaking human, I am ssspeaking sssnake." The snake nuzzled Harry's pants and began to slither into the boy's lap. "I am called Jor."

"Hi, Jor, my name is Harry Wilson. I've lived here for 5 months." The snake began to crawl up Harry's shirt and he giggled. It tickled!

"You have lived in the park for five months?"

"No, silly!" Harry laughed. "I live in a flat!"

"I do not think you are usssing that word correctly, Ssspeaker Harry."

"Who are you speaking to, munchkin?" A voice said from behind him. Harry turned to see Wade, who had a few rips in his pretty red suit. Pity.

"A snake," Jor peeked his head out of the shirt collar. "I like him. Can he stay with us?"

Wade grinned. "Of course, kiddo! He can help us scare the shit out of Spidey!"

The Merc watched as Harry hissed happily at the snake. The snake seemed to hiss something back that made the kid frown.

{His first mutation. I'm so proud!}

[Seems a bit useless.]

{I hope he grows fangs. That would be cool.}

"Wade, Jor says that he'd rather stay here." Harry looked down at his new friend with tears about to overflow. Deadpool hurried to rectify the situation.

{Please, not the tears! We can't handle the tears!}

"Harry, your snake just has to do snaky things that can't be done at our apartment!" That's logical. Deadpool glared at the snake, who was crawling out of Harry's shirt. "He might even have a snaky girlfriend!"

Harry sniffled. "Like you have a Spidey boyfriend?"

"Exactly!"

[Rethink that.]

{Ha!}

The Merc sighed. "I'll buy you ice cream. Or tacos."

"…Ice cream tacos?"

"Brilliant!" Wade said, drawing attention of the moms around. Uh-oh. "Say goodbye to your snake, Harry!"

"Bye, Jor!" Harry waved goodbye as Wade pulled him away.

Jor sat up and waved his head back and forth. He said, almost to himself, "Cute child. Remindsss me a bit of Fenrir."


	4. Chapter 4

**When Darkness Turns to Light**

**By Allietheepic7**

**Part 4 of the Untraveled Road Universe**

There was no way the Spectacular Deadpool could have ever anticipated Harry crawling into his lap this morning and telling him that his birthday was tomorrow. Wade had believed he'd have months if not years more time before Hare-Bear turned 6. But Nooooooo, he had to be one of those kids who only mention it last minute.

[I wonder who he got _that_ from?]

{Oh! I know, I know! US!}

So, it was this situation that has caused our beloved antihero to ambush Spiderman on a roof. Again.

"Spidey!"

"AH!"

Deadpool flattened his secret crush to the roof. "I need help! It's Harry!"

"What!" Spidey pushed the Merc off him, which we readers found quite sad. Peter looks cute under Wade. "What's wrong? Is he hurt?"

"He's turning 6 tomorrow!" Deadpool sobbed hysterically. "He only told me this morning and I have nothing prepared for him!"

The tension leaked out of Spidey and he gave a frustrated sigh. "Aren't you supposed to know his birthday? You did adopt him!"

{Busted…}

[I told you that we still had to make fake forms for that!]

"Ah…Well…That's not important!" Deadpool flailed wildly before dropping his head to his heads. "We need presents and a cake and decorations…" The Merc's head suddenly snapped up with a maniacal glint in his ey—err, mask. "How long do you think it would take to find a specific snake in Central Park?"

"Wade, please don't give him a snake," Spidey said with a sigh. "Look, I'll get a cake and decoration. You…call some of his friends of something for a party."

[I don't think he understands that Harry's only friend is a snake.]

{And your only friend is a noob!}

[No.]

"Where is Harry, anyway?" Spidey asked, shaping the totally fabulous Deadpool out of his internal monologue.

"Oh, I convinced Bob from Hydra to babysit."

"And he agreed?"

"More or less."

{Less.}

[You threatened him remember? He didn't agree.]

{Same difference!}

**Notice: All information involving the wizard named Harry Wilson's 6****th**** birthday party has mysteriously disappeared. When asked, Wade Wilson shuddered for several minutes, whispering, "Never again. Never again is Harry allowed sugar."**


	5. Chapter 5

**And Let the Sunlight In My Life**

**By Allietheepic7**

**Part 5 in the Untraveled Road Universe**

Harry didn't usually pretend to be an Avenger, but when he did, he was Hawkeye.

(That was a joke. Wade says that he should make more jokes "because babes dig funny guys." Harry had then asked if that was why Wade could never get a date and had been chased around the room. Success.)

Hawkeye was awesome. Most kids Harry's age preferred Captain America or Iron Man, and a smaller number liked the Hulk or Thor or Black Widow, who Wade says he should respect because she's terrifying and kills people. But Hawkeye was the best. He has really good eye sight, like waaaaaaaaay better than Harry's, which Spidey says might need glasses. And he's really good at shooting arrows. Like, during the alien invasion, he killed 11 of them with his arrows (Spidey said that wasn't true and that Wade lies a lot. But Wade would never lie to him!)

Harry was in the park again, looking for Jor. He missed the little snake. The ones that Wade bought for his birthday weren't the same (all 26 of them), even if Harry had a lot of fun scaring Bob with them. But they were all really weird and kept calling him "Little Wizard." He was mutant, not a wizard!

He put on his hoodie as he began to climb a tree. Maybe if he was high enough, he could spot Jor easier! Way up high (like 10 feet!), one of Harry's shoes slipped and he let go in shock. Harry fell down, down, down until a strong pair of arms caught him.

Harry started to cry, more from fear than pain. "Hey, are you alright—Oh, God, you're crying," his savior said. "I don't know how to deal with crying children!" he whined.

The 6 year old looked up and his tears froze. He knew this man! Wade gave him the action figure and everything!

"You're Hawkeye!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, hero worship evident in his voice. They boy's idol shifted uncomfortably as Harry grinned up at him. His favorite hero! Oh, Wade was going to be so jealous! "Thank you for saving me!" he said to the confused Avenger.

"Uh…you're welcome…" Hawkeye put him down awkwardly, with Harry still smiling widely. "Where are your parents, kid?"

"They're dead," Harry said bluntly and Hawkeye winced. Harry didn't get why; Wade was dead all the time. His parents were just taking their time getting back. "But, my brother's around. I just don't know where he is."

Hawkeye nodded stiffly. "O…kay…Just don't go climbing any more trees."

Harry blinked owlishly. "But you climb trees."

"That's…because I'm a superhero. We have a special license to climb trees."

Harry nodded. That made sense. "Okay, I won't climb trees no more."

"Well, good!" Hawkeye began to walk away and turned back hesitantly. "…Bye."

"Bye!"

The child twirled wildly as Hawkeye disappeared into the trees. He'd just met the greatest person ever! Now he _had_ to find Jor!


	6. Chapter 6

_**We Gonna Fight 'Til It's Over**_

**Part 6 of the Untraveled Road Universe**

**By Allietheepic7**

Deadpool was killing someone for the first time in months.

He had missed it. He had missed the gun in his hand and the glorious smell of gunpowder. He'd missed the thrill of tracking down his prey. He had missed—

[You're not fooling anyone.]

What?

[Everyone knows that you're ranting about assassination to get your mind off Harry going to school for the first time.]

{You're still in your boxers, moping around the apartment. It's kinda pathetic.}

"Shut up," Wade growled as he scratched his crotch. Alright, so he was killing anyone. That doesn't mean he wasn't any less intimidating—

{You're wearing teddy bear boxers.}

Deadpool groaned in frustration, but before he could properly chastise/yell at Yellow, his cellphone rang. "Yellow?" He answered, purposely mispronouncing the greeting.

"Hello, Mr.…Wilson?" A woman spoke on the other side.

"Mr. Wilson's my asshole dad. Call me Wade."

"Uh…Wade…" The Merc could hear papers shifting in the background. "I'm the secretary at New York Elementary—"

"Is Harry alright?" Wade demanded turned from relaxed to tense in a millisecond. His hand creeped into the cushions of his armchair to wrap around a semi-automatic.

"Oh, n-no, he's alright. It's just…he got into some trouble today and the principal needs to see you." Wade blinked. How did Harry manage to get in trouble on his first day?

{I'm so proud.}

[We've taught him well.]

"Okay, I'll be there soon," Deadpool said and hung up before looking around for his clothes. "Where the hell are my pants!?"

**Timeskip!**

"I hate it when she does that," the Merc muttered with a shudder. He was apparently outside his brother's school, dressed in jeans, a hoodie, and sunglasses over his…_bare face_. "I'm going to kill her for this."

Deadpool entered the school and found the office with ease. The secretary, a mousey blonde who stared at him with large, terrorified eyes, pointed him towards the principal. Wade nodded uncomfortably and tried to pull his hood completely over his scarred face. The author was soooo going to pay.

The principal was a large man who probably ate kids with his pedo-stache mouth. Harry sat in a cheap, plastic chair while the man's fat ass hung over the sides of his faux-leather recliner. This, plus the telltale signs of crying on Harry's face, made Wade hate the man immediately. "Mr. Wilson?" he asked even though he had to know who he was.

Wade nodded and placed a hand of Harry's back. "What happened?"

"Your son—"

"Brother." Deadpool interrupted. "We're brothers."

"Right…" the fat ass drawled. "Your _brother_ has been a destructive presence in this school since he arrived his morning."

{I call bullshit. It's like 11 o'clock!}

"How so?" Wade asked, decided to ignore his yellow box for the moment.

"He refused to play with any of his classmates, barely ate during snack time, and threw glue at his teacher!"

"None of this seems like something to call me about." The Merc watched as his baby brother sank into his seat in shame. "I was doing something important."

[You were watching Les Mis.]

{Les Mis is important! Viva la France!}

The principal eyed Harry with a smug, piggy expression. "And the little brat set snakes on another student!" Harry flinched.

[OH NO, HE DIDN'T!]

{NOT OUR BRO, BITCH.}

Wade kneeled in front of him. "Hare?" he prompted.

Harry shuffled. "He was teasing a girl…and none of the snakes were poisonous. I asked."

Wade wanted to throw a snake at Mr. Pig Ass for the look of disgust he was giving his Hare-Bear. "As you can see, Mr. Wilson," he said. "Harry is a very disruptive force. We can't afford to have him in our school."

"You mean you can't afford to have a mutant in your school." Wade sneered and the principal flinched.

"W-well, some of the parents were concerned—"

{Told you. Fucking bullshit.}

"And he could hurt the other kids—"

"He speaks to snakes!" Wade snapped, slamming his hands on the desk. "It's not like he fucking shits fire!"

The principal began to turn an odd reddish blue. "We will not have this _freak_ in our school!"

Wade lunged across the desk and grabbed the asshat by his shirt collar. "You listen to me, you fat tub of lard," Deadpool growled. "If you ever call my baby brother that again, I will skin you with a butter knife and wear it as a suit."

[Oh, nice imagery.]

{Almost as nice as carving out his heart with a spoon.}

Deadpool threw the pig down in disgust as a piss stain grew on its pants. He turned to Harry, who was staring at him with awe. "I'm taking Harry out of this school," Wade told the terrorified man. "You have 2 days to send Harry's file to the address inside it, and if you _ever_ inform anyone of my brother's mutation…I'll be back." Wade picked Harry up and strode confidently out of the building.

[I'm impressed. You didn't kill him.]

{You're use of Terminator references has served you well, young Padawan.}

As they left the school, Harry tugged on Wade's sweatshirt. "Wade?" he asked, chewing nervously on his Spidey hoodie's sleeve, a habit he did whenever he was scared. "Am I in trouble?"

"Never, Hare-Bear," Wade said. "Though Spidey's gonna be disappointed. Mostly at me, so nothing to worry about."

"Oh." Harry nuzzled into his neck. "Where am I gonna go to school now?"

Wade gazed down at his little brother and felt a lightbulb go off. Digging out his phone, the Merc with a Mouth called one of the few people who didn't block his number.

"Yo, Wolvie! It's me, Deadpool! Say, that school you work at wouldn't be against taking in a 6 year old, would it?"

**A/N: Drunk and late to the party, the plot has finally arrived. **


	7. Chapter 7

**She's Got Love Like Woe**

**Part 7 in the Untraveled Road Universe**

A loud scream echoed through Deadpool's apartment, startling Harry and Spidey who were watching Monster's Inc. Wade ignored their concerned looks. "Coming~!" he sang as he skipped to open the door. The half rotting door swung open to reveal Logan standing there, annoyed.

"Wolvie!" The Merc tried to hug the hero, only to end up impaled on Logan's claws. He collapsed in a pile of blood and guts. Spidey and Harry determinedly ignored his dying groans and Logan stepped over his cooling corpse, into the room.

{So cold!}

Harry grinned excitedly at the sight of his PE teacher. "Hey, Professor Howlet!"

The mutant grunted and ruffled Harry's hair. "Squirt, Spiderman," he greeted.

Petey-pie waved. "Hey, Logan. What are you doing here?"

[They're ignoring us!]

{Noo! We must do something to rectify this!}

Wade lifted his head from the carpet, finished with being dead. "He's my booty call," he said. The two adults gave the Merc the most loathing looks they could manage while Harry just stared at him, confused.

[Thank God for the innocence of youth.]

Logan glared at Deadpool. "Chuck's idea. A good number of the kids stay at home rather than in the school, so he wants them checked on every couple of weeks. Make sure they're not being abused and such."

"How dare you insinuate that I don't take care of my brother!" Wade snarled. He clutched Harry to his chest, probably getting blood all over his sweatshirt again. Harry squirmed in his grip and Petey sighed.

"As unconventional as Wade's child rearing skills are, Logan, he's not abusing Harry."

{Oh yeah! Baby Boy's defending the Wadester!}

[Please never say that again.]

{I just wanted to try it out.}

[God, you're so white.]

Wolvie shook his head. "Not your decision, bub. You can't be around here all the time."

"But Spidey is here all the time." Harry spoke up. "He and Wade even sleep in the same room all the time!"

{…Awkward silence.}

[Spidey's blushing such a beautiful shade of red. It's going all the way down his neck.]

{Oh…I'd tap that!}

[We are tapping that. Repeatedly. So much so that the 6 year old has noticed.]

{We're gonna be paying his therapy bills later in life, aren't we?}

[Undoubtedly.]


	8. Chapter 8

**Take 'Em Blow for Blow**

**Part 8 of the Untraveled Road Universe**

It took Johnny Storm all of 5 seconds to decide that he wanted to adopt the little black-haired kid in the middle of the sidewalk.

Well, let's rephrase that. Johnny's not going to abduct the kid off the street; no matter what Sue says, he's not that stupid. But the kid just has this lonely look about him, as though he was waiting for someone who was never coming back.

That was deep.

Anyway, the kid just looked adoptable. He'd probably even be a good friend for Franklin, who was already spending a horrifying amount of time reading. Seriously, the boy was 7! His only friend is that Jack Powers kid; he should have more friends than him. With that in mind, the Human Torch approached the probably-abandoned kid.

"Hey, buddy," he said. The boy looked at him, scared. "I'm Johnny Storm. Superhero." Johnny gave his most charming smile only to wilt under the kid's blank stare. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, where are your parents, short stuff?"

"I'm lost," the little cutie said, his voice small with worry. "I can't find my brother anywhere and it's getting dark and…and…" He sniffed and Johnny belatedly realized he's been holding back tears this entire time. Quickly, Johnny dropped to one knee and began rubbing soothing circles on the boy's back.

"Shh… Hey, it's okay. We'll find your brother—"

"Harry!"

The kid's head jerked up to watch Spiderman land on sidewalk a few feet from them. Harry raced into the hero's arms and clung to the wall crawler, burying his head into the spandex-clad chest. "Where have you been!?" Spidey said, hugging Harry more. "Wade and I were scared to death! Don't go wandering off like that!"

"'m sorry," a small whimper replied.

Johnny stood up and coughed awkwardly. The masked hero glanced up and noticed him for the first time. "Johnny! Were you the one to find Harry?"

"Yeah, he was just all alone on the street and you know...superhero logic. How you know him?"

Peter scratched the back of his neck. "I'm…actually I'm dating his brother."

Johnny felt something break. He forced a smile on his face, trying to pretend he was happy for the wall crawler. He hadn't had a chance after all. "That's great, Spidey! Congrats!"

"Thanks Johnny. It means a lot to me that you're okay with me…you know. Anyway, I better get this little monster home before Wade threatens SHIELD in order to find him again."

"Yeah," Johnny faked a smile. "It was good seeing you." As Spiderman and Harry swung away, the smile faded into nothing and Johnny flamed away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Story at the Bottom of this Bottle**

**Part 9 of the Untraveled Road Universe**

It wasn't a good day for the mutant named Mystique.

The sirens in the background were a good example of that. The fact that the X-men weren't far behind was too.

She was in a park in the middle of the city. Not her most elaborate hiding place, but she was desperate and in a hurry. Besides, she'd be leaving soon.

"Hi."

Whirling around, the mutantess was really to strike…a 7 year old boy. She relaxed, only to tense again when she realized that she was in her natural blue form. Mystique waited for the boy to run away from the "monster," screaming.

She didn't expect him to keep talking. "My name's Harry Wilson. You're really pretty! How'd you get your skin that color? It looks so cool!"

This…was unexpected. Mystique stared at the kid. "You're not afraid?" she asked.

He just shrugged. "You're not that scary. Kinda like one of my snakes." At his words, a small, scaly head poked his head out of the boy's shirt collar. "This is Bea and she's a Black Mamba. They're supposed to be really verminous, which is totally different from poisonous, but she promised not to bite anyone as long as they don't hurt me."

Mystique smiled at the little mutant—what else could control such a dangerous pet?—and shook her head. "I wish everyone thought like you."

"Why?"

"Because normal people think people like me are dangerous, like Bea, and want to lock us away. And if we fight back, or attack before they can hurt us, we're the bad guys."

"But you're not a bad guy!"

"I'm kind of a bad guy." She could admit that. She was old enough to know that some other desperate actions weren't the smartest. "They have a point."

He pouted. "But you're nice!"

"Nice doesn't always mean safe. Bea isn't safe, is she?"

He glanced down at his snake. "No…but she won't hurt me."

Mystique smiled. "And neither will I. I have to go now." The sirens were getting closer and closer. "Be careful."

With that, Mystique morphed into a young man and ran off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah, We Got That Fire**

**Part 10 of the Untraveled Road Universe**

**Warning: All I know about Daredevil is that he gets thrown into dumpsters a lot and is blind. I apologize for any Out of Character moments.**

Getting lost was something that's been happening to Harry a lot for the past year. It's ridiculous. He let's go of Petey's hand for one second, or he gets distracted by a window, or Wade just leaves him somewhere, and the next thing Harry knows, he's all alone in a part of the city he's never seen before. What was the name of this place again? Something to do with food…or kitchens…

Oh well. At least he looked cute in his pretty, new skirt.

Someone groaned from the alley to Harry's right. As he was _8_ now, not a scared 7 year old, he was curious and decided to in-vest-i-gate. The alley was empty except for a dumpster. How disappointing. Then someone groaned again. It was coming from the trash!

Running, Harry opened the dumpster and wasn't surprised to find a man lying on top of all the smelly garbage. Harry crinkled his nose. "Ew. Are you okay?"

There was a black cloth over his eyes and he had a white cane, so Harry figured he couldn't see. But he could still turn his head toward Harry, so he figured that the man wasn't dying. "What are you doing here, kid?"

"I don't know, what are you doing?" The man made a move like he was about to get up so Harry scampered away as he got out. "Why were you in the trash?"

"…No reason. Where are your parents?"

Not this question again. Why do all adults want to know where his parents are? "My brother left me in the park in favor of Mexican food again." Harry sashayed his body so his skirt would sway around his knees. It felt nice. "My name's Harry."

The man finished climbing out of the dumpster. "I'm Matt… Do you need me to call anyone for you?"

"No, I'm pretty sure Petey sewed a tracking device into my Spiderman sweatshirt a long time ago, so he'll probably be here soon. Hey, do you wanna meet Bea?" The Black Mamba stuck her head out of his shirt collar at the mention of her name. "She's venomous!"

"Eh?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Prepare for Trouble**

**Part 11 of the Untraveled Road Universe**

"NO!" Harry screamed, complete with a girly foot stomp. "I don't wanna leave to stay with Blind Al! She makes me do chores and my homework and she _smells!_ Nononononono!"

Wade held his hands up in an attempt to placate his brother.

{Just leave so we can fuck Spidey!}

[When did we learn the word "placate?"]

{I don't know! I'm just horny!}

[But I thought Daredevil was last chapter?]

"Now, Hare-bear, you're just going to be gone for a few hours—"

Harry's screams increased in pitch and the lights flickered dangerously. Suddenly, the window behind our favorite Merc shattered inward. One of the pieces stabbed Wade in the back and the last thing he saw was Harry's sobbing face.

[Betrayed by our own skyline.]

{We should sue.}

"Who'd you piss off this time?" Wade peeled his face off the familiar wood floor. Death, as usual, was sitting behind the piles of papers on her desk, furiously scribbling something down. It made sense; all the peeps dying was sure to give anyone a massive amount of paperwork.

"Heya, Death!" Deadpool waved miserably. "I pissed off my brother."

Her pen stopped. "Brother?"

"Yeah, I never did get around to telling you about him, did I? He's a cutie-pattootie. I adopted him 3 years ago from some…unfortunate clients."

"What's his name?"

[Wouldn't she want to know why he killed us?]

{Or how? Cuz I'm still trying to figure out how that happened. That so didn't have anything to do with snakes.}

"His name's Harry. I have a picture if you want it." He fished out his wallet and gave her a small Polaroid. It was nothing. Wade had millions of these things in his picture album.

Death took the picture. It was hard to get emotions from a fleshless skeleton but Wade would swear she looked…amused. Huh. "Thank you."

"No probs. Later Deathy! See you on the flip side!" Wade faded away, back into the living realm.

"Harry, huh?"

{I heard that!}

[Heard what?]

{I don't know.}


	12. Chapter 12

**Last of the Heroes**

**Part 12 of the Untraveled Road Universe**

{We're having a picnic!}

[I see that.]

{We're having a freaking picnic in the fucking park!}

[Obviously.]

{How the fucking hell did we become so domestic!?}

[Well, it all started when Wade decided he wanted to fuck Spiderman.]

{*snicker* He didn't really decide. Spidey just kinda fell on our dick one day and everything went up from there.}

[Shh…Harry's asking something.]

{Aw, our little brother wants us to hold Bea! How cute!}

[…Can we die from poison?]

{…I don't know.}

[Well then.]

{…}

[…]

"Good job, Harry! You made the boxes shut up!"

**A/N: I don't even know what this is.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A River Made of Silver**

**Part 13 of the Untraveled Road Universe**

The Asset—no, he was Bucky…or was he? How was he supposed to trust that man from the bridge, the one so damnably familiar? And when did he want to trust people? That man…he said they were friends, but why didn't he remember him?

He slammed his head against the wall of the alley and groaned. His brain felt like it was swelling in his skull. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to ignore the god awful stench coming from his clothes that overpowered the smell of the garbage beside him.

"What'cha doing?" His head jerked up and he flinched as the young child stared curiously at him. He didn't…no, he had killed children before, but now he didn't want to, now that he had a choice.

"Nothing." His voice was raspy, like nails scratching over bone. He didn't want to know how he knew what that sounded like. "What are you doing here?"

"I lurk in more alleys than Batman!" His eyes narrowed. What was a Batman? An enemy? Should he prepare to fight it or try to get this child away if this foe is too strong? "I'm Harry! Who are you?"

"I…don't know." There was something…something about this small, skinny child that was so bright in spirit that was familiar. Familiar like the man on the bridge was familiar. God, why did his head hurt so much!?

"You don't remember?" Harry sat down on the wet concrete beside him and he found that focusing on the boy's oddly patterned sweatshirt helped with his headache. "That's bad. You should go to the doctor. That's where Petey takes me when I'm sick. Wady's usually freaking out to be a help."

The thought of doctors sent shivers down his spine. "No. No doctors."

Harry frowned. "Well, you gotta do _somethin',_ or else you're not going to remember anything."

"I…I have a friend, I think,…but I don't know if they were telling the truth, if I should trust them."

The boy nodded solemnly. "Yeah, not trusting your friend is bad. But you can get passed it! My brother and Petey used to not trust each other, but now they're hubbies!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Harry groaned loudly. "I meeeeeaaaaan, go to your friend and try to explain 'bout the no memories thing. If he really is your friend, then he will try to help and it will be great and you two can be hubbies! If he isn't, then he'll do something mean and you can just kill him and look for your memories elsewhere."

That made a weird sort of sense is a way. Carefully, he reached out with his flesh arm and ruffled Harry's hair. The boy giggled. "Thanks."

Harry smiled and saluted, causing him to jolt. It looked so familiar… "No problem!" Harry chirped. "Bye, Mr. No Name!"

Harry ran off before he could reply and Bucky was left staring hazily after him. "Bye…Steve."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Last of the Last**

**Final Part of the Untraveled Road Universe**

"I can't believe out little brother is finally 11!"

[I feel like there is something important about this birthday that we're not getting.]

{Yup! Harry's going to Wizard School!}

"What?"

[Yellow! Tag your spoilers!]

{Spoilers for Harry Potter, several Marvel movies, but not the Spiderman movies because Sony fucked up all the canon so we just made our own. Author does not own Harry Potter, Marvel, or New York City.}

[Little late, aren't you?]

"Do you think Harry will like his present?" Wade asked them, forgetting or ignoring whatever they were talking about before. He looked at the poorly wrapped katana. Seriously, you could totally tell what it is. "Maybe his first weapon should be a gun or an antitank rifle…"

{Bitches love Canons.}

[It will be fine, Wade. A sword is a great weapon to start with. And if he doesn't like it, he'll only hate you forever.]

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better, White." The door to the apartment opened and Peter walked in, carrying a cake. "Petey-pie~!"

"Hey Wade," Peter said as he set the cake down by the massive snake habitat. "Is Harry still at his summer powers class?" Ever since Professor X learned of Harry's weird energy manipulation abilities, he had insisted that Harry take more power classes in an attempt to make the power come out consciously. The result was Harry making things float at will and setting things on fire. It also resulted in a lot of food burned to a crisp when he was excited.

"Nope, not yet. Hey, is that 5 chocolate cake?" Peter nodded. "Hell yes!" Wade suddenly felt even more nervous and toyed with Harry's present. "Baby Boy…do you think Hare-bear will like my present? Be honest."

Peter placed a hand on Wade's shoulder. "Wade, Harry is turning into a sweeter version of you. I guarantee that he'll love it."

[Were we just complimented or insulted?]

{Shh, we're getting whoopee.}

Wade pulled up his mask and leaned down to kiss Peter just as Night crawler teleported in with Harry on his back. "Thanks, Kurt!" Harry said as he got off the other mutant. The German smiled and teleported away in a puff of brimstone smoke.

"Sup, Hare-bear!" Wade held up his hand for a high five and Harry slapped it. "How was summer school?"

"Good," Harry chirped. "Ms. Grey had a little birthday party for me, but I prefer being at home."

"Anything interesting happen?" Peter asked as Harry hugged him before sitting down.

"Professor X asked me what I wanted to be when I grow up. I wanna be an X-Man like Professor Howlet and Principal Summers!"

Wade gasped in false terror. "My baby brother's going to try to arrest me! NOOO!" He collapsed to the floor, twitching, and a giggling Harry crawled up on top of him.

"Wade?" Harry asked despite his giggles. "Can I name my X-man Spideypool after you and Peter? Please?"

Everything went silent.

[…]

{…}

[I'm going to tell him.]

{Don't you dare!}

Harry stared up at Wade with huge, puppy dog eyes that absolutely no one could say no too. Wade found himself saying yes to the ship-name.

[I hope he never discovers the internet.]

Peter handed out his presents and Harry was thrilled. He adored his katana from Wade and received a child's chemistry set, a new Spiderman hoodie, and a Deadpool beanie. Harry immediately put the beanie on and Peter insisted on taking a picture for scrapbook #47. "Cake, cake, cake!" Harry chanted as Peter placed the candles on the cake. In his excitement, Harry didn't wait for them to get a lighter and lite the candles himself with his power. Wade laughed.

"Blow them out, Harry!" Peter said joyfully and Harry did so in an overdramatic fashion that made him big brother proud. Just as Wade was about to cut the cake with a hunting knife, there was a tapping on the window.

Harry looked at his brother, confused, before getting up to look out the window. And what he saw would change his life forever.

"It's an owl!"


End file.
